Maddy
by crazyfantasygirl
Summary: Now that things are changing Hobbs feels its the right time to tell Dom a secret he discovered two years ago when he was hunting Dom. How will Dom's life change when he finds out he has a daughter? WARNING: OC with Family drama and SPANKING in some chapters. Don't like? Don't read.
1. Chapter 1: What you never knew

Maddy

Summary: Now that things are changing Hobbs feels its the right time to tell Dom a secret he discovered two years ago when he was hunting Dom.

Note: Set after the seventh movie.

WARNING: SPANKING IN LATER CHAPTERS SO GO ELSEWHERE IF THAT'S NOT YOUR THING.

Chapter One: What you never knew.

Dom was sleeping next to Letty, it was still pretty early when he heard the phone ring. For someone to be calling that early there had to be something going on. He woke up enough to answer the phone. "Hello?"

"Hey Dom, " it was Hobbs on the other end and Dom sat up giving his attention to the man on the phone.

"Hobbs, what's up?" he asked wondering why Hobbs was calling.

"I got something to tell you and its not gonna be easy for you to hear, there's something I never told you and I been trying to find the right time to say something but the time just never seemed right...Remember in Brazil when I was tracking you guys? Well before I landed I did a detailed back ground check on you. Do you remember a girl named Lisa Sinclair?" Hobbs asked.

Dom at first wasn't sure where this talk was going and at the name of Lisa he was still a little confused..what did Lisa have to do with anything? "I lost my virginity to Lisa..and she lost hers to me. What's she got to do with anything?"

"Lisa died the year you were sentenced to prison." Hobbs told him.

Dom took that in and it hurt. Dom had very strong feelings about his woman, if he slept with them then he had loved them and once you love someone you never really stop loving them...you might move on and love other people but you never forget them. So this was shocking for Dom to hear.

"How did she die?" Dom asked and felt Letty sit up and place her arm in his just being there for him. She remember Lisa, she had no hard feelings towards Lisa even after Lisa left. It had broke Dom's heart but later Dom and Letty both knew that Lisa wouldn't have been able to walk the path Dom did and in a way Letty respected her for knowing her own limits. Even back then people thought Dom was trouble and he lived a very fast paced life and Lisa just couldn't keep up like Letty could. And there was nothing wrong with that.

"Apparently Shaw made the same discovery I did and when he sent men to capture Mia he also sent someone to the states to capture Madison Sinclair. Madison wasn't there but Lisa was murdered..she refused to tell them where to find Madison." Hobbs said.

Dom frowned "Who's Madison Sinclair?"

"Madison Sinclair is the reason Lisa moved away...Madison is your daughter Dom." Hobbs said feeling bad about saying this over the phone but he felt guilty over not telling Dom and just had to say something.

For a minute Dom forgot how to breathe. Letty had heard what Hobbs said and was shocked and suddenly Lisa's sudden running away didn't seem so strange. It made a lot more since now...of course Lisa had ran from Dom...she was carrying his baby and didn't want to make him feel responsible..she didn't want to be what stood in his way. Letty felt bad for Lisa...the fifteen year old must have been so miserable.

Dom was thinking the same thing, damn girl had been afraid of holding him back..no wonder she had forced her parents to move away. He also did the math in his head...Madison was probably about 12 now. Letty and Dom had gotten serious when they were fifteen but hadn't actually started dating til later...because of his relationship with Lisa Dom had been ready for Letty when he realized his feelings for her.

"Where is she now?" Dom asked needing to know.

"That's part of the reason I called you, she got into some trouble. She's been in foster care for the last two years and she met this boy, I don't have all the details but she's spinning out of control and the foster parents don't know how to handle her, when I heard about that I called you. As her biological father you could get custody of her if you want...if not they'll just keep moving her from foster home to foster home til she's 18. Lisa took your parental rights away from you by not telling you the truth..but this is your decision. As her father you have a say in what happens. " Hobbs explained.

Dom glanced at Letty and they seemed to both reach the same conclusion. "I'll take her. Bring whatever forms I need to sign to me so I can get them signed."

"I'll bring them over later, " Hobbs said.

"Thanks...and thank you for telling me the truth." Dom said then hug up cause there wasn't anything else to say.

Later in the day Letty was making Lunch. They had been reminiscing about the old days and how back then Lisa seemed to know what was meant to be before Dom and Letty did.

Hobbs showed up with the forms after Lunch. Dom signed them and because Letty was his wife she also signed them. Both Dom and Letty would get custody of Madison.

Hobbs took the papers to the Judge and the next day Letty and Dom showed up for a court hearing where the judged ruled in their favor granting them custody of 12 year old Madison Sinclair who's legal name was now Madison Toretto. Madison would be brought to their house the next day.

Dom had since then told Mia, Brian and the others and Mia and Brian came over with their two kids because Dom was anxious and Letty was just as excited. Mia was happy for both of them. Brian broke out the beer.

"To being a good father.." Brian smirked.

Dom nodded "To being a good father." the bottled clanked and they guys drank.

Mia put Jack and Riley to bed in one of the spare bedrooms.

When Dom and the gang had rebuild the house they added four bedrooms just in case. So there was plenty of room and Dom already knew what room he would put his daughter in.

"So did they show you a picture or anything?" Brian asked

Dom smiled and pulled out a picture that Hobbs had given him that was taken before Lisa's death...Lisa was in the picture too.

Brian looked at the picture..first he noticed the beautiful blonde woman with magnetic green eyes that seemed to freeze your very soul...and in her arms was a happy 9 year old girl with blonde hair and blue eyes. Lisa was wearing a long sleeve purple shirt and jeans while Madison was wearing a pink sweater and jeans.

"Cute kid." Brian said.

"Looks like her Mama." Dom said with a grin.

"Yeah, but she's got her daddy's eyes." Letty leaned over Dom now and kissed him.

Later when it was time to sleep Dom just couldn't sleep. He needed to see his daughter. Letty sat with him.

Brian and Mia ended up sleeping over and in the morning Letty and Dom together started to make breakfast for everyone.

Brian and Mia got up and helped with clean up and getting plates together. "What time is she suppose to get here?" Mia asked

"Don't know, they just said they were bringing her today." Letty said feeling like she was running out of energy.

After breakfast Mia took Jack outside to play while Letty went to take a nap and Dom and Brian looked after Riley.

Three hours later Riley and Jack were down for their nap and Letty and Dom who had gone to join Letty for a nap finally got up. They'd taken a two hour nap so they were a little more rested but they'd sleep more tonight. Mia saw Hobbs pull into the drive way. "Dom! He's here." she called loud so they could all hear.

Dom and Letty rushed out and so did Brian but nobody moved they all just watched as Hobbs got out of the car and opened the back door.

The little girl from the picture had changed a lot. Gone was the happy child with the laughing eyes. In her place was a sad girl who's eyes seemed cold and broken. Her blonde hair hung around her face like a curtain she was trying to hide behind. She clutched a backpack to her chest and followed Hobbs slowly to the door.

Hobbs knocked on the door and Dom opened it with Letty at his side.

Madison was wearing a long green long sleeve shirt and jeans. "Madison this is Domonic Toretto. Your father. Dom this is Madison."

Before Dom could greet her she glared up at Hobbs "Maddy."

Hobbs frowned "Right, Maddy. Sorry. "

Dom just looked at the kid for a few minutes and then gave her what he hoped was an encouraging smile "Hi Maddy, this is my wife Letty. Come on in." He opened the door wide now to let them both in.

Maddy came in and Hobbs followed her having promised to stay til she got settled in. Dom closed the door and Maddy spotted Brian and Mia.

"Hi Maddy, I'm your Aunt Mia and this is my Husband Brian." Mia introduced herself.

Maddy didn't really respond other then to nod at them. Mia could tell how scared she was and she couldn't blame the kid, new people, new place. It had to be scary for her.

"So Maddy, do you wanna see your room?" Letty asked and didn't miss the insecure look on the kids face.

Maddy looked over at Letty and nodded. Anything to get away from all these people. "Can Hobbs come too?" she asked shyly.

Letty glanced at Hobbs who just smiled at the girl "I'll be up soon okay? I'm just gonna tell your daddy some stuff and we'll get you settled in."

Maddy nodded "Okay." then she followed Letty up the stairs and down the hall. "I really hope you like your room, we can go shopping later for curtains and bed sheets and stuff. I wasn't sure what colors you like so we left it as it is for now." she opened the door and watched Maddy go in the room which was dull with a white carpet and green walls that Maddy instantly made a face at. Letty noticed "We can paint the walls another color if you want."

Maddy nodded "I want." she stated a small smile slipped into place and she tentatively placed her bag on the bed "Is that all your stuff?" Letty asked

Again Maddy nodded in response. Letty wondered why the girl seem to not want to talk that much. Was she that shy? Then Letty remembered Lisa...it had taken forever for Lisa to come out of her shell. She had been painfully shy back in the day...apparently her daughter had inherited that shyness.

Meanwhile downstairs Hobbs told Dom, Mia and Brian a little about Maddy's past. Dom got pissed, no wonder the girl was so insecure. She no longer trusted men and now she was being forced into living with a man she didn't know. Dom hoped that this was something they could work through...Hobbs also told Dom about Maddy's dangerous addiction so that he could be on the look out for it. Dom was shocked to hear about that one. Mia was too. Brian wasn't too surprised. Hobbs then went up and Letty came down to find out what Hobbs had told Dom.

"What did he say?" Letty asked.

"Well first off after Lisa passed away and she was placed in that first foster home there was an older boy who kept feeling her up. Hobbs says she doesn't trust guys and thinks they are all out to hurt her. We're gonna have to show her she's wrong on that one...second after she was moved from that home and placed in the most recent one she started cutting herself. Apparently she dug the blade out of a pencil sharpener and cut herself with it. " Dom explained while sitting down.

Letty sat down too after hearing that. Her behavior made a lot of sense now.

Upstairs Hobbs was helping Maddy unpack her stuff. Once he had everything put away he turned to her "Alright kid, I'm gonna have to go home. But I wanna tell you something. I wouldn't leave you here if I didn't trust these people...I won't ask you to trust them but do you think maybe you can trust me just a little? Or at least trust my judgment?"

Maddy thought about that and shrugged sitting on the bed "I don't really have a choice in the matter now do I..." she stated.

Hobbs sighed not about to get into a fight with her "Have a good night Madison, you have my number and the phone I got you call me if you need anything." he said and then went down the stairs saying bye to the others he then left.

Brian and Mia decided it was time to take the kids home but were glad they had at least stayed to meet Madison. So they left with the kids leaving just Letty, Dom and Madison.

"Now what?" Dom asked suddenly having no clue what to do.

"Now we see if she wants to go to the store and pick out bed sheets and stuff. " Letty smirked "Sides that might help make her feel more at home here."

"Yeah, I think I'll stay and fix dinner. I'll let you girls do the shopping." he smirked

Letty kissed him she'd let him get away with it this time.

Letty went upstairs to talk to Madison "Hey Maddy, come on, we're going to the store to pick out your sheets and curtains...and on the way you can think about anything else you might want like maybe what color you want to paint the walls?" Letty suggested.

Maddy at first wasn't too thrilled about the idea but it would get her out of the dull bedroom and give her some idea of what kind of stores were in this area.

"You girls have fun." Dom said as they headed out he started dinner.

The drive to the store was quiet and only the music in the car broke the silence.

Once in the store Letty headed to the isle full of bed sheets, pillows and comforters.

"Okay, pick anything you want." Letty said. Money wasn't an object at the moment.

"Are you sure?" Maddy asked

"yeah I'm sure. Pick something out." Letty encouraged.

Maddy went over and looked at all the different styles and colors and designs. She picked up a set of pink sheets for $9.95 and then a pink furry blanket with sparkles on it.

Letty almost groaned because clearly the kid liked the color pink, but on the other hand she was glad Madison was finding stuff she liked.

"Anything else you want in this isle?" Letty asked and Maddy shook her head no.

"Alright lets go look at the paint and see if we can't pick out a color for the wall. We can paint it together this weekend if you want." Letty said then led her to the paint isle.

There were lots of different colors and shades to chose from and this took longer.

After about ten minutes Madison was now only looking at two colors trying to chose one. She was looking at a light shade of pink titled Cotton Candy and a light shade of purple titled orchid.

"I want this color." Maddy said deciding on the Cotton Candy light pink shade. Letty added that to the cart "Anything else you can think of?" Letty asked she had already grabbed mini blinds for the windows and Maddy had said no curtains for now so that would come later.

Maddy was quiet for a moment unsure if she should say anything but Letty noticed "You don't have to be shy, you can ask for anything you want." Letty told her.

Maddy looked at her shyly for another few moments gathering her courage and then said "Can I put pink in my hair?" she asked

Letty assumed that she meant hair dye and frowned a little "Um...I think we better talk to your dad about that one first sweetie. "

Maddy understood that and it was better then a outright no. "Okay, I can't think of anything else." Maddy said

Letty headed to the check out lane and paid for everything and then piled it all in the car and drove back to the house.

Letty grabbed the paint and Maddy grabbed for everything else so that Letty didn't have to carry everything.

They got in the house and Dom came over to take everything for them "I'll take those." he said with a smile and carried them to the bedroom.

Maddy followed and Letty went to the stove to finish up what Dom had started. She'd enjoyed the shopping trip but she also felt it would be hard to adjust especially since this girl was clearly very different from them. But of course Letty was willing to embrace Madison's place in their life.

In the room Maddy watched Dom set the stuff down.

"So uh..what do I call you?" she asked and Dom looked over at her.

"Well, If you want you can call me dad...I know we just met but I don't feel right about you calling me Dom so I'd say that's out...but if you don't wanna call me dad we can think of something else for you to call me." Dom said being honest with her.

"Okay...hey dad would you maybe let me dye my hair pink? Or maybe just like pink streaks?" She asked saying dad experimentally.

Dom was a little surprised..dad huh? Well that was okay with him then the rest of what she said registered.

She wanted to dye her hair pink?

"Pink streaks maybe, pink hair? I'd have to say no. But I don't see anything wrong with streaks." Dom said again being honest because that was the only way she would ever trust him. He also made a note to himself to look into that sort of stuff online and do some research on it.

"Sounds like a plan, I'm gonna set up my bed now." Maddy said and Dom went down stairs letting her make her bed the way she wanted to make it.

Once she was done she heard Letty call up to her "Maddy, dinners ready."

Maddy went down stairs and sat at the table finding that Letty already made her plate, or Dom had made her plate she wasn't sure but she liked what she saw.

Hamburgers, mac and cheese, Mashed potatoes and green beans.

On the table were all the condiments you could need and all the toppings you might want. All Maddy added to her burger though was cheese and Mayonnaise. Dom and Letty both paid close attention to find out what she liked, what she didn't like and how much she liked what.

She ate the burger with no trouble and the mashed potatoes and mac and cheese too, the green beans she sorta forced down but she clearly didn't like them. Dom had to smile cause even though she didn't like them she was a trooper and ate them.

After dinner Maddy sat in a chair while Dom and Letty cuddled on the couch all of them watching Tv. Maddy wasn't interested in the show which involved cars and was really tired from the busy day. Her days normally weren't this busy and the next time Letty glanced over to check on her she found her passed out in the chair. She elbowed Dom lightly who looked over and smirked. She may be 12 but that was cute.

"Must have been tired." Dom said

"Busy day," Letty figured and they continued watching the show til it was over.

By then Dom was sure that Maddy was totally asleep and knew it was okay to pick her up now. He lifted her and carried her up the stairs, she wasn't heavy, in fact it was almost comforting to feel the kid in his arms. He carried her into the bedroom and Letty followed pulling back the covers and Dom put her in bed and covered her up, stroked her hair and smiled "Night Maddy." He kissed her forehead and then watched as Letty leaned over to kiss her forehead too saying gently "Night baby girl." she headed around the bed took Dom's hand and the two of them headed off to bed feeling exhausted and ready to sleep.

Several hours later at 5:32 in the morning Letty and Dom were jerked out of their sleep by a piercing scream. Letty was faster so she was up and running for Maddy's room but Dom wasn't far behind her. She opened the door and found Maddy thrashing around in the bed having a nightmare. She was still asleep.

Letty went over and Dom waited by the door thinking maybe he should let Letty handle this one. Maddy might react better if she woke up and found Letty instead of Dom. Dom was a guy after all so Letty might be more comforting.

Letty got on the bed pulling Maddy into her arms "Shh...shh Maddy...Maddy its okay...stop..Maddy stop...your okay I've got you." Letty said holding on as Maddy struggled still asleep...after a few more minutes finally Maddy calmed down and was once again sleeping peacefully.

Letty motioned for Dom to come in and Dom sat on the other side of the bed and Letty moved Maddy so that she was laying in Dom's arms instead. It took a moment but it felt right to Dom. He held onto her and Letty leaned over to kiss him saying after "She's okay, just a bad dream and that will stop after she gets more used to this place. Don't be afraid of her Dom, She needs you."

Dom thought again about how much he loved Letty because she could read him like a book. As for the girl in his arms, yeah, she needed him. But it wasn't til that moment that Dom realized...this was what was missing from his life, he loved his crew, his family and Letty but he hadn't known until today that he'd needed this girl too.

Letty began to hum hoping it would keep her calm and it worked like a charm, she slept peacefully the rest of the morning. Dom and Letty remained with her til it was time to fix breakfast.

TBC...

Next Time:

Dom gets a taste of how out of control Maddy can get sometimes. And Maddy starts school.

Other Note: During the discipline scenes I have decided that I will do things a tad bit different. Instead of it just being Dom there is going to be a scene where Letty also spanks her, not the same day and not for the same thing but I think Dom would only spank her as a last resort, Letty would do the same but as a woman she is more prone to what I call the mama bear syndrome but at the most she'll probably just give her a few swats.

Also I watched Furious Seven so I have some inspiration I may update some of my FATF stories but I make no promises. What did you guys think? I know I gave Dom a daughter once before but that story sucked this one is better. Working on the next chapter now.


	2. Chapter 2 : The Honeymoon is over

Last Time: Maddy moved in with Dom and Letty.

This time: Maddy starts her life with her new family.

Chapter two: The honeymoon is over.

That weekend was a busy weekend. Letty, Dom and Maddy all worked together painting the room and at some point that turned into a paint war and Letty and Dom had to go shower and so did Maddy because they were all covered in paint but one thing was for sure...Maddy had won that one.

Nights were getting easier too, she was still having nightmares but they weren't as bad or violent as the ones Maddy had the first night.

Letty went to get Maddy signed up for school that Monday and when she came back she said it was all settled, Maddy would start school this week.

The first week of school was also really busy for Maddy at least...but it felt busy for Dom and Letty too. They spent time in the garage when Maddy was in school enjoying themselves and their alone time. But were just as happy when it was time to go get Maddy because they missed her during the day.

Dom stayed home this time allowing Letty to go pick up Maddy while he finished up the car he was working on.

Letty pulled up to the school and watched for Maddy but didn't see her. She waited in the car for ten minutes and then started to worry...where was she? What was taking so long? She should be out here already. Letty kept watch but still didn't see Maddy. She grabbed her phone and dialed Maddy's number but there was no answer which only made Letty more curious.

Maddy was in the back with a group of emo kids. One of their group girls Maya had liked Maddy and had invited her to hang out after school. They were talking about meeting later at the park.

"What exactly are we gonna do?" Maddy asked.

"We're gonna have fun." Maya said simply not going into further detail.

Maddy glanced at her phone as it started to ring again. "I have to go. My dad's wife is starting to wonder where I am."

"Alright, hope to see you at the park later..let us know if you can't make it alright." Maya said and Maddy smiled and nodded "Alright."

Maddy left heading to the front and Letty spotted her wondering what she'd been doing behind the school.

Maddy got in the front seat and buckled up.

"Everything alright?" Letty asked

"Yeah, sorry I got to talking with some friends and forgot that you were waiting here for me." Maddy frowned apologetically.

Letty started on the way home with a little grin "its alright and hey, at least your making friends."

"Yeah, we were making plans to meet at the park later." Maddy said watching the scene pass through the window.

"what time?" Letty asked.

"Around 8." Maddy responded.

"What are you guys gonna do at the park?" Letty asked

"Don't know." Maddy grinned "Maya just said we were gonna have some fun."

Letty smirked "We'll see what your dad says."

Letty pulled into the driveway and parked.

Maddy grabbed her backpack and went in with Letty right behind her.

"Hey Maddy." Dom greeted her as he always did, a big hug followed by "How was school? You got any homework?"

Maddy grinned "Nah I finished it during study hall last period. And school was fine. Hey dad, I got a question."

"Alright shoot." Dom said

"I made some friends at school yesterday and today they invited me to hang out with them at the park. Can I go?" Maddy asked hopefully.

"What time?" Dom asked

"8." Maddy supplied and waited watching his face.

Dom understood...he really did and he really didn't wanna say no but dinner was at 7 and even if they were done by 8 Dom wasn't sure he wanted her out that late, sides he'd never even met these kids so how was he suppose to trust them with his daughter?

"Hold old are these kids?" Dom asked.

"Well there's three. David is 14 he's the leader of the group, Sara is 13 and Maya is my age." Maddy told him. "So can I go?" she asked

Dom thought about it. He really did. "Not tonight Maddy. "

"Well why not?" Maddy frowned thinking that wasn't fair.

"Because for one, I don't know these kids and I'm sorry but I'm not gonna have you running around with kids I haven't even met yet. Two 8 o'clock is a tad late to be going to the park so clearly there's something else their gonna be doing. Three, you just moved here you don't know this town very well, what if you can't find your way back home?" Dom asked

"Daaaaad...quit it. I'm not a baby. Sides I have gps on my phone I'm pretty sure I'm not gonna get lost." Maddy smirked thinking he was being ridiculous.

"Your dad's got a point Maddy, plus you can't really blame him for being a little protective." Letty added although she was getting an idea, she'd have to talk to Dom about it but it seemed like a good idea.

"Fine...fine." Maddy said with a sigh and headed up the stairs. She set her bag down and texted Maya about how her dad had said she couldn't go out.

Her phone dinged a minute later. "Do you wanna go?"

Maddy responded with "Well yeah."

Maya responded again "So sneak out, he'll never know. And even if you do get caught it'll make him understand how strongly you feel about going."

Maddy read it again thinking that maybe Maya was right.

Downstairs Letty was talking to Dom. "How about I go over there and watch these kids, I can get some idea of what they're like and maybe see what they're up to. Then We'll see if they're just messing around at the park or if they're doing something they aren't suppose to."

"I don't know, I'm not sure I really care what their up to, I just don't want her out that late, she's only 12. She'll be 13 in a few months but still. I don't like it. It don't feel right." Dom said with a shake of his head thinking this dad stuff was complicated.

Letty sat with him and they spent an hour cuddling and accidentally fell asleep on the couch in each others arms dozing off. Dom woke up before Letty and smirked going into the kitchen and started dinner. Letty woke a minute after smelling the food and went in seeing that Dom was cooking dinner she went up to check on Maddy.

Letty opened the door and froze. Maddy wasn't in her room. She looked over at the bathroom but the door was open so she wasn't in there. Letty grew worried and went down the stairs. Dom heard the urgency in which Letty came down the stairs, turned down the burner and went to check on her.

"Letty.." Dom was about to ask if she was okay but then Letty turned to him saying "Maddy's gone."

"What..." Dom said shocked.

"She's gone..." Letty said about ready to panic but trying not to...then she cursed "The park, I bet she went to the park." Letty rushed to grab her keys, Dom turned off the stove, covered the food and met Letty in her car.

Letty drove to the park but they didn't see anyone there. "Its still early, she might have went somewhere else to wait til it was time to meet up." Dom said

Letty pulled out her phone and dialed Maddy's number but there was no answer. Letty called again...and then again and cursed "She's not answering." Letty dropped her phone at her side growing more and more upset.

Dom now tried as well calling her from his phone but she didn't answer him either. But he left a message for her "You and I are gonna talk when you get home little girl. " he ended the message with that and hung up.

"Lets go, I'm gonna finish making dinner and then we'll see what time it is, no sense in waiting here for two hours." Dom said.

Letty drove back home parking the car and went inside with Dom.

Dom continued to make dinner and Letty remained agitated and on edge. Dom tried to remain calm since mama bear's temper was already sky high..no need for papa bear to join the party.

Dom was almost done with dinner when Letty's phone rang. Letty saw it was Maddy and answered "Where are you?"

But it wasn't Maddy's voice on the phone "Um..is this Maddy's mom?" a girl about as young as Maddy was on Maddy's phone.

"Who is this?" Letty asked putting it on speaker.

"You don't know me but my name is Maya, Maddy's passed out on the slide and David and Sara took off to make out somewhere...could you give me and Maddy a ride home?" Maya asked sounded afraid.

"Why did she pass out?" Letty asked

"David brought Beer, Maddy only had a couple sips but I guess she can't hold her liquor or something." Maya said repeating what David had said.

"I'm on my way, Don't move." Letty said grabbing her keys again then kissed Dom "Don't worry, stay here and finish dinner I'll get the girls."

"Alright mom." Dom teased but also liked the sound of it.

Letty left heading for the park and when she pulled up she watched as Maya tried to drag Maddy over to the car, Letty got out "I got it, get in the front seat."

Maya let Letty handle it and got in the front seat feeling nervous and scared, things had gotten a bit crazy tonight.

Letty put Maddy in the backseat and then got in the driver seat.

"Where do you live?" Letty asked

"1123 Victor St." Maya said not too happy about it.

Letty looked at the kid then...that was the street the garage was on. Maya lived pretty close by in that case.

Letty focused on the road again and drove Maya home. Then drove to the house and parked the car.

Maddy sat up then having woken up when the car parked. "Where are we?" she asked

"Home, get inside." Letty said getting out herself.

Maddy got out too although she had a feeling she was in trouble she followed Letty in the house.

Dom looked up "Dinner's late but its ready."

Dinner to say the least was quiet mostly. Dom didn't wanna say anything he would regret so he was thinking real hard on what he was gonna say and weather or not he was gonna do anything about it. Once Dom saw that she finished her dinner he said in a not so happy voice "Go sit on the living room couch. "

"Why?" Maddy asked.

"Would you rather go stand in the corner?" Dom asked raising a brow and Maddy decided not to push it or question that. She got up and went to the couch sitting down with her hands folded in her lap nervous now.

It was too far away so she couldn't hear them talking but she knew they were talking.

"What are we gonna do?" Dom asked with a sigh "I don't wanna be too hard on her but I also think she needs some kind of punishment for this...she needs to know I'm not gonna tolerate her disobeying me."

Letty was frowning too "Well what did you have in mind?"

"Earlier I had half a mind to blister her ass, but that seems a bit harsh. Plus sneaking out is a normal kid thing so I don't wanna be too hard on her for that..the drinking however, that I wasn't prepared for..either way this will be the first time she's been in trouble here so I think we should go a little easy on her. " Dom explained.

Letty understood and felt the same and nodded "I agree, she needs some kind of punishment for this. I think a couple warning swats will be enough."

Dom looked at her and then sighed "Your right...I really don't know if I'm ready for this. "

"You want me to do it?" Letty asked putting her hand on his. Dom appreciated it and said "She needs to see us both as the authority figure and it was you she mainly ignored today so yeah. I think that's a good idea." Dom said not looking forward to this at all but he was gonna go and watch to show his support to both girls.

Letty decided exactly how she wanted to handle it she got up and grabbed a wooden spoon before yelling "Maddy come here."

Maddy came in as Letty set the spoon aside. "Maddy your father and I talked about it and we've decided were gonna let the sneaking out thing slide this time, but if you do it again you'll be in trouble. New rule in this house, you don't go anywhere unless we say its okay that is for your safety. However you didn't just sneak out and disobey your father, you also drank and that is something we can't let slide. But this is your first drinking offense in this house so I'm gonna go easy on you this time. Now here's what's gonna happen, your gonna bend over and put your hands on the table and I'm gonna give you a few swats with this. Then your father is gonna give you a couple swats with his hand." Letty held up the spoon now.

When Dom saw the look on Maddy's face, not fear but stubbornness he added "This can go one of two ways Maddy, easy way where you cooperate with Letty so we can get this over with..or the hard way where I'll take over and you'll find out real quick that you shoulda picked the easy way." he warned

Maddy realized that it would just be worse if she didn't cooperate so even though she didn't want to she did what Letty told her to do and tried to be logical about it. She'd done something wrong and she'd taken a risk knowing that Dom had told her no.

Letty felt that she should offer some form of comfort, or some kind of contact so she placed her arm around Maddy's waist hoping that Maddy would see if as somewhat comforting. Then she flicked the spoon down twice. Once on the left butt cheek and once on the right causing Maddy to hiss with the sting. Then Letty landed another two lower hitting her sit spots. One to each side. Then she let go and tossed the spoon in the sink and althougth Letty wanted to hug her she didn't, she wanted this to be over so instead she turned Maddy towards Dom who was still sitting down.

Maddy went over blinking back tears, the tears were more from beating herself up inside then from the sting the spoon had left behind. Dom upended her over his lap and then the harsh voice in her head calling her all kinds of stupid and worthless was drowned out by the gasp as Dom's hard hand came down on her behind. It hurt worse then the spoon! Then Dom landed three more in rapid succession. There was more gasping and for a minute she thought she might actually tear up but then it was over and he let her up and instantly hugged her. She hugged him back and felt Letty join into the hug from behind. "I'm sorry." Maddy said.

"I know, I'm sorry too, sorry that it had to come to that but I meant what I said Maddy, you sneak out again your butts gonna be mine. You hear me?" Dom asked sternly and she nodded

After getting another hug from Letty she went upstairs and opened her diary where she'd written down the rules of the house.

No cussing ( Damn or hell is okay but nothing else.)

No back talking or disrespect ( Joking around is okay but actual disrespect will not be tolerated.)

Curfew is 10 on school nights and 11 on weekends.

No boys in your bed room (Non negotiable )

No sneaking out (That one was just added in. )

No drinking, no drugs and no smoking were things that were set in stone and therefor didn't need to be listed.

Maddy lay in bed thinking, that had sucked but over all? It wasn't awful. Her butt hurt a little mostly because of her dad but she was glad that things hadn't been worse.

TBC...

Next time: Maddy meets Maya's single dad and Dom discovers his daughter is a klutz.


	3. Chapter 3: Detention gone wild

Note: Set two months after chapter two.

Chapter Three: Detention gone wild

Maddy came down for breakfast as she did every morning before school, she'd just gotten out of the shower when she smelled the bacon and eggs and after getting dressed in jeans and a pink top that was made of a silky material she went down the stairs right on time for breakfast to be done. She got herself a plate and helped herself to some eggs and bacon and toast, when she sat at the table she heard Letty say "Incoming." Dom glanced over to see Maya who was making a habit out of dropping by so she and Maddy to walk to school together. "Come on in Maya." Dom called out to the girl. Maya walked in after hearing that not bothering to knock she grinned "Sup Torettos?"

"Breakfast, help yourself." Dom grinned back at the girl who seemed to be a real friend to his daughter.

Maya would have protested but she'd learned by now that if you show up at any meal time you were expected to join in. Plus she was hungry. In her house they had cereal and that was it. "Mmmm Bacon. Nice." she grabbed a plate and got some eggs and bacon for herself and sat down. A second later put Toast on her plate and a glass of apple juice in front of Maddy. "Maya you want orange juice, apple juice or milk?" that was Letty.

"Milk for me thanks." Maya said grabbing a fork and dug in happily. Maddy laughed and then continued to eat her own food. Maya made things a lot easier for her. It was nice to have a friend..even if it was just one.

"You girls got about an hour and a half before school starts." Letty told them sitting down and started on her own breakfast as did Dom.

"Yeah we're good, it only takes fifteen minutes to walk to school. I wonder if Mr. Baker will be back today." Maddy asked.

"Your English teacher?" Letty asked pretty sure that that was the name of the English teacher.

"Yeah, yesterday we had a sub." Maddy added.

"Still can't believe she took my Nerf guns." Maya added as well.

"Nerf Guns? Those things that shoot foam darts?" Letty asked

"Nope, mine shoots foam balls." Maya grinned.

"In all fairness she did warn you to keep them in your backpack." Maddy told her friend. Maya then looked at Maddy as if she had said something cute. "Right. My bad." she nodded and went back to eating her food.

Dom shook his head too just imagining what in the world went on in that class room with those girls there. Must be entertaining that's for sure.

Maddy and Maya finished their food and then waited a bit before getting up "Alright well we gotta hit the pavement." Maya said.

Maddy got up too kissed her dad on the cheek then went over and did the same to Letty but Letty grabbed her chin and kissed her on the cheek before letting go "Have a good day sweetie."

"She'll be fine, she's with me." Maya grinned then headed out before Letty got any idea's about kissing her too.

Maddy POV

The best thing about Maya? We have all the same classes. She's totally opposite from me but that's okay, in fact she makes me wanna be the way I used to be. She brings out this...pureness in me that I forgot I had. She was always getting really bad idea's and lived on the boarder of getting into trouble so I often found myself trying to keep her from crossing the line.

Today in English I failed..even worse then that...I failed miserably. Mr. Baker was late. Like fifteen minutes late which is approaching a felony. I mean come on you can't expect us to sit and behave for that long with no teacher around. In fact Maya got up after ten minutes.

"What are you doing?" I asked her.

"Who wants their stuff back?" she asked everyone in the room. There was a draw in the teachers desk where stuff from other students had been confiscated. Uh oh. She opened the drawer and tossed a cell phone to a guy in the second row "Roy I think that's yours." she pulled out a bracelet "Sidney catch..Maddy duck." I ducked and the girl behind me, Sidney caught the bracelet and grinned "Cool, thanks Maya."

I sighed and then she pulled out her nerf guns and shot some of the kids who just laughed or ducked. She stopped and grinned at me "Maddy come up here," she said

"No that's okay, you go ahead." I smiled but then she put up her hand showing her purple friendship ring that matched my pink one "Ring power you have to come up here..."

I smirked okay maybe it would be fun and as I got up I hoped the teacher wouldn't arrive anytime soon.

"Okay everybody there's only one rule..." Maya said handing me the other Nerf gun "Dodge!" she began shooting again and I laughed and then shot some from the Nerf gun I was holding..the students began to pick up the balls and toss them at each other and some tossed them at me and Maya. It was fun...and then the teacher came in.

Now I gotta be honest Mr. Baker was the most awesome teacher ever, unlike any teacher I'd ever had and I could tell that his first reaction was to laugh..he of course fought that urge probably filling his head with the typical I'm an adult I can't laugh at this type thing. Maya and I put the Nerf guns on the desk and give him our best innocent girl smiles while the balls in the room dropped and each of the other students attempted to do the same. English was the last class of the day so after this the bell was gonna ring.

"Ladies...take your seats." Mr. Baker said and as Maya and I sat down beside each other and I could tell he was thinking which wasn't always good.

Mr. Baker spent the next few minutes giving a lecture about Grammar. The bell rang then.

"Hold on." Mr. Baker said stopping us before we could go. "I'm sorry to inform you that this entire class has earned detention. Starting now. So sit back down and start working on something. Lets see how much work actually gets done." Mr. Baker said and then to my shock he left to room and with a little smirk he locked us in. There was another door left unlocked but I wondered what he was doing..surely he wasn't gonna leave us alone...right? He's gonna come back and supervise...right?

Five minutes later he still hadn't come back and then Maya stood up "Who wants to go have some fun?" she asked and most of the class raised their hands like she was the new teacher or something.

I stood up too "Wait a minute Maya, what are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about having fun Maddy, Baker's gone we can do whatever we want. We can run wild all over school if we wanted to. He's probably sitting in the teachers lounge just waiting for us to do this so why not just do it."

"Cause its wrong, Maya we're in trouble we're suppose to stay here." I tried.

"Stay here in no fun land, or go out there and live in Mayaville...I think I'm goin out there...who's with me?" that she said louder. There were about three honor rolls kids that didn't respond, well them and me. I couldn't really bring myself to go with her and she did go, with the rest of the class. The smart kids were staying...and me cause I was afraid of getting in more trouble...sides who knows what Letty and dad were gonna do when they found out about this.

I sat down with a sigh, what was I suppose to do now? Maya was out there having fun and I was here not having fun. I sulked for about fifteen minutes when three of the students, who now had face paint on..just great they had raided the art room...came over to me and actually pulled me out of the room and I watched as Maya came into the class room and smiled at the smart kids and I'm not sure what she said but the door shut and the three that had me led me to the main hall with the lockers and swarmed me...I probably should have been scared but I wasn't. In fact I rolled my eyes pulled out some baby wipes and started handing them around "Wipe that stuff off your face, you look ridiculous."

Apparently they'd have enough fun cause they actually listened to me and did it. I led them back to class where I saw that Maya had painted the faces of the smart kids...poor smart kids had been corrupted by Maya. I had to grin at that. We heard Mr. Baker coming and got back in our seats. Maya and the smart kids had paint on their faces still.

Mr. Baker unlocked the door and opened it and wasn't too surprised at what he saw. "Nice to know I can test my students without being here." he looked to Maya then "So, how long did it take before you ditched?" he asked

Maya thought about that "Five minutes." he then looked at me "Really? And what about you Toretto?"

"I didn't ditch...I was dragged." I pointed out just to be sure he knew that part. He smirked and looked at Maya "I'm a little surprised you came back...why did you come back?" he asked and was serious this time. He apparently hadn't expected Maya to return to detention.

Maya thought about that then shrugged "I always walk Maddy to her house."

Mr. Baker looked at me and seemed to get something from that that the rest of us didn't. "Good to know.." he said and then sat down at his desk. "Everyone get out of here...Maddy and Maya please stay."

The rest of the class left and Maya and I stayed to hear what else he wanted to say.

"One last thing before I let you guys out of here...there is a life lesson to be learned here. " Mr. Baker said.

"What's that?" I asked curious.

"People change people. For the past month I have watched the two of you change each other...Maddy when you first got here you were shy, would barely talk to anyone and then today you were so comfortable that you were joining in with Maya's games...and Maya you walk on the wild side...and you said it yourself..without Maddy you'd never come back. I look forward to seeing what else you can bring out in each other over the next year." there was a pause then he said "You girls can go now."

I had watched him as he spoke and then I had watched Maya and as we left class together and headed for the door I paused.

"Maya..." I said stopping. She turned to me and I smiled "Will you paint my face too? Right now?" I asked suddenly wanting to feel wild like her. Maya just smiled and dragged me into the bathroom and painted my face like hers. When I saw it in the mirror I loved it..it was fun. Like Halloween accept it was September.

We walked after that, I texted dad to let him know we were out since I knew they had called him already.

I went in with Maya at my side probably thinking she would take all the blame but I wouldn't let her.

We spotted dad before he spotted us, and when he did spot us his mouth dropped open and in a stunned tone he said "Wow..."

Letty came around the corner from the laundry room and stopped in her tracks at the sight of us. "Is that colored eye liner?" she asked pretty sure it was hoping it wasn't real paint.

"Yup, you like it?" that was Maya, not scared of anything, laughing in the face of danger. Not that she was in danger and maybe I wasn't either but I didn't know for sure.

"So what's that suppose to be anyways?" Dom asked wanting to know why they had painted their faces.

"Its war Paint Dom." Maya told him and I grinned

"War Paint?...Ya know what I don't wanna know. I really don't. Go wash it off." Dad said leaning on a chair and looked at us like he was totally lost and didn't wanna be clued in. He just wanted the conversation to be over.

"So wait..I'm not in trouble for getting detention?" I asked but before I got an answer Maya jumped in "If my Maddy is in trouble I'm gonna tell Shawn that I have to be in trouble too which would suck cause I hate being in trouble."

I looked at her but really I had learned to expect this type of stuff from her. Maya considered me her best friend so she sometimes called me her Maddy. I thought it was sweet so I let her do it.

Dad looked at Maya with a raised brow "Nobody is in trouble, just go wash off the paint. I'd like for you not to get detention again but I'm not gonna punish you for what I consider to be harmless trouble. Sides Mr. Baker planned the whole thing as an experiment. "

After that I went up the stairs with Maya following me, and we washed off our faces.

END OF MADDY POV

When the girls were in the bathroom with the door shut cleaning off their faces Dom burst into laughter. Letty did the same a minute later not able to hold back anymore. After a while Dom settled down and grabbed the phone to call Shawn, Maya's older brother who was also her guardian. Their parents were dead.

Shawn answered seeing Dom's name on his phone, after meeting Maddy, he Dom and Letty had exchanged numbers and when the girls got closer they had each other on speed dial.

"So what happened?" Shawn asked not bother to say hi or anything.

"Well from what Baker told me Maya was the ring leader and Maddy tried to stay out of trouble but she came home with face paint too so some point after detention she must have had Maya paint her too. " Dom explained.

"So where are they now?" Shawn asked.

"Their here, I had them go wash their faces off. I'll send Maya home after that." Dom said

"Alright, Thanks Dom. I gotta get back to work, tell Maya I'll be home around 5." Shawn added cause he needed to go back to work, he was on break now but that would end soon.

"You want me to keep her here? You could just come get her when you get off work. Its no trouble really." Dom said not really liking the idea of Maya being all alone at the house. She wasn't his kid but she was starting to feel like family so he worried about her.

"If Maya wants to then sure, just let me know so I can go get her. I gotta go now Dom. Thanks again. Hope you guys have a good night." he said then hung up and went back to work. Shawn loved his sister but he worked hard all the time just to keep the roof over their heads. He was 21 and five years ago he'd never have guessed he'd be working his ass off to support his baby sister but after the accident when their parents died he had no choice. She was family and you take care of family.

Dom hung up remembering how Shawn was when he was a kid, Dom and his family had lived in this part of town forever and so Dom pretty much had either known everyone or at least knew of them and details about them. Shawn had once been a part of their lives. He could still remember how Shawn had tailed after Vince like a puppy and Vince never once got mad about it, even when the kid took risks or was bordering on smothering the guy, Vince had never gotten mad at him, he'd just cover the kids eyes and take him outside. When they started Race wars Shawn had been Maya's age and had even begged to race once or twice, he'd been obsessed with cars and was always asking Vince questions, Vince had vetoed the idea and a year later Shawn had stubbornly tried it out anyways, that was the only time Dom remembered Vince getting good and mad at the kid, hell he'd even smacked the kids ass several times after dragging him out of his daddies car that he'd taken off with in hopes of racing with it. Dom had approved at the time, the kid deserved that ass beating. And Vince had really nailed the kid too...but it sucked that Shawn had to work so hard just to keep food on the table. In fact it was that thought that had Dom thinking. What would Vince do to help Shawn? Dom then got an idea and called Shawn's boss who owned a garage like Dom.

"Hey Harry, its Dom. Look I need a favor. " he said...Harry still owned Dom so Harry would be willing to do whatever Dom ask. "Sure Dom anything."

"I want you to give Shawn some time off, and a raise. Or I'll steal him for myself and he'll work for me instead." Dom smirked jokingly but also meant it. Cause Dom was that kind of guy. And because Shawn had once been like a kid brother to Vince Dom felt he should help Shawn, sides Maya shouldn't have to be alone all the time she was a good kid and Shawn shouldn't have to work himself into the grave just because he'd been slammed with responsibility too young.

"That won't be necessary, consider it done. Shawn will get a raise and some vacation time, he has some anyway he just won't take it. " Harry said and then the talk ended.

Once Dom hung up he thought to himself yeah well, I'll get him to take it.

Maya and Maddy hung out in Maddy's room listening to music and doodling and talking while they waited for five o'clock. Maya had of course jumped at the chance to hang out more with her best friend.

When Shawn arrived Maya came out she Letty who pointed her back into the room. She wasn't sure what was going on but shut the door anyways.

The girls about five minutes later wondered out of the room to listen in on the conversation.

Dom was downstairs talking to Shawn, a small lecture about taking time off when its offered and that he needed to try and have some kind of a life aside from work. Because this wasn't living.

Shawn argued "Dom I don't have anyone else, I have me and I have Maya. I have to work cause I need the money."

"I get that, but you need to take your vacations when their offered to you or your gonna run yourself raged, then where will Maya be? " Dom asked

"Fed, clothed...fed." Shawn said again

Dom got it...he really did but Shawn was missing the point. Vince was gone and Shawn was the only thing left of Vince in this town. Dom couldn't watch the kid run himself into the grave. "Despite what you might think, your not alone. "

"What do you mean?" Shawn asked

Dom eyed the younger man "Vince wasn't the only one who cared about you ya know...he was my best friend..my brother. We spent a lot of time talking about you." til Vince got more interested in Mia..but Dom didn't say that. No one needed to say that. Vince hadn't meant to abandon the kid..he'd just sorta moved on without thinking. And then they'd had to leave town and Vince didn't get to come back, he didn't get to be there for Shawn again.

"I don't wanna talk about him." Shawn stated short of patients.

"Its my fault that he wasn't there for you these last few years, don't be mad at him. Things were getting too crazy anyways, you were just a kid, that's not something you needed to be around. And we weren't ready to stop what we were doing. So be mad at me if your gonna be mad at someone. But don't torture yourself. Don't pretend like nobody ever loved you. I know your dad was an ass and your mom wasn't much better, I'm glad Maya didn't get to know what they were really like, Vince was just trying to protect you." Dom said in Vince's defense.

"Vince wanted me out of the way so he could get to your sister. I told you I don't wanna talk about this..I'll take a vacation and relax at home for a week. Can I take my sister home now?" Shawn asked not liking where this was going and how it made him feel.

At that point Maya who had Maddy holding onto her arm came down the stairs. They stopped and Maya looked at Shawn "Who's Vince?" she asked

Shawn paled, he didn't wanna talk about this at all.

"He was a friend." Letty answered

"Is he dead?" Maya asked and the look on Dom's face was her answer. She nodded then looked at her brother "What did he mean about mom and dad? Did they do something to you? Something bad?"

Shawn remained silent not sure how to answer that.

"Maya, don't push this, when and if he's ready he'll tell you." Dom said his tone non negotiable.

Letty had a flashback then.

Shawn's mother had always been quiet and full of guilt. And then she remembered why. Shawn's mother had neglected Shawn for a long time pretty much letting the kid take care of himself, even after she had Maya, she took care of Maya only cause Maya was a baby but Shawn helped a lot with that...and Vince had taken Shawn under his wing.

Letty looked at Maya now feeling the urge to tear up, she fought it though. She remembered Maya now. Maya was Shawn's half sister. Maya was Vince's daughter. Dom clearly had remembered but Letty hadn't til now. Shawn was like a surrogate younger brother to Vince and Vince had hated Shawn's father. Had felt sorry for Shawn's mother...so sorry that he had boned her one night while Shawn's father had taken off again.

Back then Shawn was considered family because of Vince...and now so was Maya.

"We should get going, come on Maya." Shawn said

Maya grabbed her bag after hugging Maddy "It'll be okay." Maya said trying to comfort Maddy who was more upset and worried about this then Maya was. Maya by now was pretty good at pretending like she didn't care about stuff. But Maddy sucked at hiding her feelings.

Maya left with Shawn who waved at Letty and Dom and drove off with Maya towards home.

Dom shut the door and turned to Maddy, today had been a pretty busy day. After dinner he was gonna drink some beer with Letty and then go to sleep.

And that's exactly what happened. At dinner their was minimal talk because nobody really wanted to talk or had anything to say and Maddy just wanted the day to end so that tomorrow could come and be a better day.

After dinner she went upstairs and went to sleep.

Dom stayed down stairs with Letty for a bit relaxing and trying not to think about Vince, then they went up to bed.

TBC...

Next time: Maya hangs out with David and Sara again and talks Maddy into coming out for some fun after curfew.


	4. Chapter 4 : Loyalty

Maddy

I've decided I want to add a little action into the story so this chapter is gonna be different then the others.

Note: The lyrics to the song In My Arms by Plumb is in this chapter, its a very sweet song and perfect for anyone who has a child.

Last time: The girls got detention and we found out that Maya is the daughter of Vince. This time: the girls are late for school and trouble comes.

Chapter Four: Loyalty

They hadn't intended to stop but they ended up stopping anyway. Maya thought perhaps that last glass of milk was a bad idea cause now she had to go. So they stopped at a gas station so Maya could go to the bathroom. When they got out and headed for school again Maya just knew they would be late. At least by five minutes.

They both ran inside and then Maddy stopped "Hey go on ahead, I have to go and I can't hold it. " she frowned thinking she probably should have gone when they stopped but she thought she could hold it for a while. "Okay, I'll see you soon." Maya said hugged her and then went on to class.

Maddy went into the bathroom then.

Maya walked into the classroom and sat down giving the teacher a innocent smile.

Then there was a noise the kids couldn't quite recognize. The phone rang and the teacher went to answer it. "Hello? "

Maya watched the teacher pale and then he nodded and hung up "Okay everyone, we're being asked to go to the gym. " he said and Maya didn't like his tone or the look on his face, he was nervous.

The kids got in a line and the teacher headed to the gym, Maya saw that there were guys in front of the gym, guys with what looked like guns. Maya managed to slip away and headed for the bathroom.

Maddy was washing her hands, she had tripped and skinned her knee so she had been washing that and now she was washing her hands for the second time when Maya ran in looking nervous.

"Maddy where's your phone?" Maya asked, Maya didn't have her phone today because in her rush to leave the house she'd left it there at Dom's house.

Maddy frowned "why?"

"Give it to me..." Maya said in a no nonsense tone. Maddy handed over her phone curious but she could tell something was up by Maya's attitude.

Maya grabbed Maddy's hand and opened the bathroom door carefully glancing down the halls and then ran with her opening the door that led to the second floor she kept a hold of Maddy going up the stairs. She paused and carefully opened the next door just a little and saw that there were guys with guns up here too and closed it again.

"Shit..." he then looked at Maddy "Don't panic. Its gonna be okay. " she took the phone and headed back down the stairs with Maddy this time she went further down into the boiler room.

Then she went into Maddy's contacts and called Shawn because that was the first person she could think of.

"Maddy? What are you doing, your suppose to be in school why are you calling me?" Shawn frowned

"Shawn listen to me, there's something going on. I think we need help." Maya said to her brother.

Shawn froze "What do you mean?" he asked

"There's guys with guns here, I managed to slip away with Maddy but I don't know what they want and I don't know how long we can hide from them." she said a little afraid now.

Shawn was up now "We're coming, don't be scared Maya, we'll get you guys out of there safe. Follow your instincts. That'll help you stay hidden. Stay together and don't' split up. If you get caught just stay calm." Shawn said then added "I have to go now, I have to make some calls but your gonna be okay." he said and added "I love you."

"Love you too, just please hurry Shawn." Maya said and hung up the phone.

"There are a couple places I know of where we can hide but the most we can do is keep on the run. I'm not gonna let them catch us." Maya told Maddy determined.

Shawn drove over to Dom's house.

Dom watched Shawn tear into the yard and jam on the break.

He got up to greet Shawn til he saw the look on Shawn's face. Shawn in the face of danger was never scared of anything, kid didn't even flinch when a gun was held to his face but Dom could see there was fear in Shawn's eyes. Dom opened the door, Letty followed and Shawn started talking the second he saw Dom.

"I just got a call from Maya on Maddy's phone...Maya said there are guys holding the school at gun point." Shawn said

"How many?" Dom asked

"I don't know, Maya didn't say. She managed to slip away and I guess she somehow got Maddy too and when she called me five minutes ago she said they were hiding. "

Dom didn't waste anymore time, he grabbed his phone and called a number.

"Hobbs here..." Luke Hobbs answer the phone.

"I need your help." Dom said in a serious tone.

"I'm listening." Hobbs said.

"My daughters school is being held at gun point. We don't know how many yet but she and her friend Maya are hiding right now." Dom said

"Alright, here's what were gonna do, I need you to see if you can't figure out how many guys were talking about, see if you can get in there without being seen, if so do it..if not don't risk it. We don't wanna spook these bastards into shooting anybody. This is a hostage situation, and Dom...I'll meet you there." Hobbs said hanging up now.

Maya had turned the phone on silent but it light up as it rang. It was Dom.

"Dom?"

"Yeah Maya, listen to me, you guys are gonna be okay, we're coming alright. We're gonna get in there and we'll get you girls out and then we'll deal with these bastards, but I need you to trust me. Do you trust me Maya?" Dom asked on the phone

"Yeah, I trust you Dom. Don't worry, I'll keep Maddy safe." Maya said

"I know you will, can you tell me how many guys are there Maya?" Dom asked

Maya thought about that "there's at least 14 guys, I don't understand how this can happen though, the school just added a new security system, it makes no sense. They spent like tons of money on it."

Dom stored that information away for later "I need to go now so I can tell my friends what you told me okay? One more thing before I go, where exactly are you guys?"

Maya didn't answer because she heard something then.

"What's that?" Maddy asked.

"Shit, come on." Maya grabbed Maddy's hand and ran with her to another door that led to a closet and led Maddy into it. Maya then spotted a led pipe. But someone was coming she glanced at Maddy handed over the phone and shut the door.

She herself hid behind a crate and held her breath.

Dom stayed quiet because he realized something must be going on and instead just listened.

Maya saw a walky talky on the guy and it came to life then "Everything good down there Evens?"

"Yeah, its clear down here, no sign of the Toretto Kid yet."

Maya's eyes widened...what the fuck? These creeps were looking for Maddy?

"Cops just showed up, its about time. " the man on the radio said.

The man was heading right for the closet now.

Maddy heard the mans footsteps coming closer and backed up more whispering into the phone "Daddy, I think one of the guys is gonna find me or Maya...I'm scared."

Dom fumed, pissed that he couldn't be there to help her "Maddy listen to me, look around you. Do you see anything you can use as a weapon?" Dom asked

Maddy looked around and then jumped when she heard a loud clank and then a thud.

Outside the door ten seconds before that Maya froze her mind spinning...he was gonna find Maddy...he was gonna get Maddy...and then the last thing she could remember thinking is NO HE WAS NOT!

Maya looked over and spotted a hammer, she didn't think anymore. She grabbed and she swung with all her might. It hit him in the head and he fell like a ton of bricks and didn't move again. Running on adrenaline she opened the closet door.

Maddy stared at the sight before her, the man on the ground and then Maya holding a hammer with blood on it.

"Maddy?" Dom said trying to get her to answer or say something.

Dom didn't expect to hear what he heard next "Maya found a hammer...I think she killed him."

That was not what Dom wanted to hear. "We need to move, when he doesn't respond there gonna come looking for him." Maddy said now.

"Good idea, let me know where you go to next, stay out of sight and stay together...let me talk to Maya." Dom said

Maddy handed over the phone and spotted the led pipe and grabbed it for herself.

"Talk to me Maya," Dom said pulling up at the school finally. He spotted Brian pulling in at the same time, he'd Brian before calling the girls cause this was a two man, one woman job. They might not even needs Hobbs but it would be nice to have him around for support at least.

Maya had been in shock after Maddy said that she killed the guy, she hadn't even thought of that. She hadn't meant to kill him. "He...he was gonna get Maddy..I...I had to do something..." she said her voice shaky.

Dom while he understood what she did and why, he also understood that she was just a kid and she'd just had to make a decision that could very well change her forever.

"You did what you had to do Maya, these men are dangerous, we don't know what they want, the only advise I can give you right now is don't think...just do. " Dom said

Maya gulped "Thanks, " she then hung up seeing Maddy with the pipe she said the first thing that came to her mind "When you use that thing, aim for the face okay? Use all your might and swing with everything you got." she said because she knew what they were after now, which means they knew that Maddy had to be somewhere in the school. And now Maya had a plan.

"Here's what we're gonna do, your dad will be here any minute. We're gonna split up. You head up to the roof, just follow the stairs all the way up, be on the look out, if the coast is clear you hide up there, they shouldn't think to look there. There's a green house up there so you can hide in the green house. Your dad asked me to do something so I'm gonna go do that real quick and meet you up there." Maya said and then hugged Maddy. "Be careful and remember what I said. Now go."

Maddy didn't want to go, but she let go and headed for the stairs, Maya grabbed the walky talky from the guy and moved watching Maddy go up and waited til she heard that top door close, then she headed into the bottom floor hallway ready to play a game of keep away to distract them so that Dom could get in and get everyone out. These guys had no idea what Maddy looked like, so they wouldn't know that she wasn't Maddy.

Once Maddy saw that no one was up on the roof she ran towards the greenhouse at full speed. She waited a few minutes and then saw her phone going off again.

"Hello?" Maddy answered and realized she was on speaker phone.

"Alright so where are you now?" that was Hobbs on the phone. "We're outside coming up with a plan right now to get everyone out of there, are you girls safe?"

"I'm in the greenhouse on the roof." Maddy said.

"On the roof?" Hobbs looked up at the roof. "Alright so your both up there, that's good..."

"Its just me." Maddy said confused now.

"What do you mean its just you?" Hobbs asked

"Where's Maya?" That was Dom.

Maddy paled because she realized that Maya had lied to her...but why? "She..but she said..." Maddy paused and then she remembered something she heard in the closet, her mind had suppressed it because she was so scared. "Oh my God..." worry consumed her now...and then something else consumed her. A raw need to protect. She hung up the phone and left it in the greenhouse, she went over to the edge of the roof to see if she could spot any of them but it was too high up. She then headed back inside to find Maya. A hardness filled her and she was ready to fuck up anyone who got in her way as she went to find Maya.

Dom cursed "Shit..."

Hobbs sighed heavily "Alright, we need to move now. But its just gonna be us. These guys are gonna stay out here and be the decoys. Lets move."

Dom, Brian and Letty all had guns of their own, way better then the ones the other guys had. They headed into a secret entrance that led into the boiler room.

Hobbs went to check the body on the floor. He glanced at Dom and shook his head. Dom sighed with a heavy heart, Maya had killed the guy...to protect his daughter.

"There's three levels to this place, each of us can take a level and clear it out." Hobbs said going through the pockets of the dead guy til he found a wallet. "Steve Evens huh...oh shit." he said

"What?" Letty asked

Hobbs pulled out a picture from the wallet. "Sinclair." he frowned and held out the picture to Dom.

"Lisa...why does that asshole have a picture of Lisa?" Dom asked

Brian for the first time saw what Lisa looked like "So that's Maddy's mom?"

"Was, but yeah." Dom answered because Lisa was dead and then put the picture in his pocket.

"And Maya did that with a Hammer? Must have been some hammer to kill him with one shot like that." Letty said

"Either that...or she swung with everything she had and got lucky." Dom stated

"I'll head up to the third floor and check things out up there." Letty said "I'll check the greenhouse on the roof while I'm at it just in case Maddy and Maya made it back there."

"I'll take the second floor." Brian added himself.

"Good, me and Toretto will take the first floor, meet there to regroup. Lets move." Hobbs said and they all went into action.

Letty went up the stairs to the top floor and spotted only two guys, she took them out easy, their guns had a silencer so you couldn't hear the gun go off. She went up to check the roof and the green house finding nothing but Maddy's phone.

Letty was making her way back heading to the second floor on the second floor now she could hear one of the guys and he sounded pretty pissed off talking on the radio to another guy "Where did that runt go? "

The guy patrolling the hall answered "Don't know but we'll find her, I bet that's Sinclair's kid...though I didn't expect her to have red hair."

Red hair? Maddy didn't have red hair...Maya had red hair. Letty looked over in time to see Brian moving fast to shoot the guy. Then listened as the guy spoke again on the radio "Evens is dead, that little runt must have killed him somehow. She's definitely Lisa's fucking kid. Find her!"

Letty came out there "You good?"

"Yeah, nothing so far though." Brian said

"yeah, me either." Letty frowned

Then the radio chatter started again "We got her boss."

Letty paled "Maya..."

"Come on." Brian said heading for the first floor now with Letty.

The man holding onto the struggling Maya brought her into the principals office where the principal was being held hostage too, he spotted Maya but didn't say anything. They'd been hounding him about Madison Toretto and he'd insisted he didn't know where she was but even if he did he wouldn't tell them. It was his job to protect the kids in his school.

"Well well well, look what the cat dragged in, hi there sweetheart, there's no need to be scared of us honey, we aren't here to hurt you. We're just looking for some information that's all and I know you have what we want, your the only person she would have told the password too." he said pulling out a locked case that looked like it probably had money or something else important in it.

"So, what's the password Maddy." The man asked.

Maya spat at him in answer. He grew angry and slapped her. "Now that's just rude. " he wiped off the spit.

"Tie her up." He said

"Olsen you don't need to do this." the principal protested now but the boss Mr. Olsen ignored him.

They tied up Maya to a chair.

In the gym things got wrapped up pretty quick. Dom and Hobbs moved in and wiped out all five men by shooting them. Then told the students to get outside to safety.

Meeting up with Brian and Letty again they were now all caught up, all levels were clear but the boss had Maya in the principals office and thought that Maya was Maddy. This however was different, with a student in direct danger they couldn't do what they'd just done, they had do this carefully.

In the office Mr. Olsen was hounding 'Maddy' about the password while the real Maddy finally made an appearance on the first floor and pulled the fire alarm. The loud noise shocked more then just Mr. Olsen. And then the sprinkler system went on and everyone was now getting wet. Dom and the others were coming around the bend and Maddy rushed into the principals office.

At the sight of Maddy, Maya kicked out at Olsen who looked back at her now and then Maddy followed her gut and swung the pipe slamming Olsen in the side of his head causing him to fall over, she hit him again...and again...and again. She didn't want him to get back up. She wanted this to be over.

Dom shot the two remaining men in the room who were staring stunned watching Maddy.

"Maddy...Maddy!" Maya shouted but Maddy just kept swinging.

"Maddy stop!" Maya shouted again

Dom was shocked, before today he's never seen any of himself in the girl...apparently she had his temper when pushed too hard.

He moved grabbing her in mid swing, he wrapped his massive arms around her "Shh...its okay...I'm here Maddy, daddy's here. Its okay.." he said calming her down and then she burst into tears dropping the pipe. She turned in his arms and he hugged her holding on as she cried "Shh, its gonna be okay..I gotcha baby girl."

Brian went over to untie Maya and Hobbs spoke with the principal who said "he said there's something important in that box, he said Lisa Sinclair locked him out of it and changed the password so he couldn't get in it. It was worth enough to him that he hired a team to infiltrate the school so he could get to Maddy, he thought Maddy would know what the password was. And then Maya gave them the run around and they were convinced she was Maddy."

"So what's in it?" Dom wondered out loud.

"That's a special lock, an audio lock. If you don't have the right audio you ain't getting in. I could set it so we could enter it manually but we'd still have to know the password." Hobbs stated.

Maddy glanced at the box turning towards it, she remembered that box.

"So they took everyone hostage to get what's in this thing? Crazy." Maya stated

"In my arms." Maddy said remembering now.

"What?" Maya asked confused

Then the box beeped. "Incorrect access code, access denied."

"Whoa..." Maya said thinking that was cool.

"What's 'In my Arms'?" Hobbs asked

"Its the password." Maddy said looking at him.

"But what is it?" Dom asked this time.

"I have it on my phone." she said and then Letty pulled that out remembering she had it and handed it to her.

Maddy took it and searched through her phone and then went over to the box. "In my arms...was mama's song to me." she said and then she began to play a song.

 **"In My Arms"**

Your baby blues  
So full of wonder  
Your curly cues  
Your contagious smile  
And as i watch  
You start to grow up  
All I can do  
is hold you tight

Knowing clouds will rage in  
Storms will race in  
But you will be safe in my arms  
Rains will pour down  
Waves will crash around  
But you will be safe in my arms

Story books are full of fairy tales  
Of kings and queens and the bluest skies  
My heart is torn just in knowing  
You'll someday see the truth from lies

When the clouds will rage in  
Storms will race in  
But you will be safe in my arms  
Rains will pour down  
Waves will crash around  
But you will be safe in my arms

Castles – they might crumble  
Dreams may not come true  
But you are never all alone  
'Cause I will always,  
Always love you  
Hey I,  
Hey I,

When the clouds will rage in  
Storms will race in  
But you will be safe in my arms  
Rains will pour down  
Waves will crash around  
But you will be safe in my arms, in my arms

When the song ended Maya stated the obvious "Wow, that's beautiful. She must have really loved you...but why make that the password?" Maya asked curious.

"Cause it was our secret, no one knew that she sang that to me. Its not the first thing you'd think of." Maddy added thinking of her mother now.

The box however beeped again now saying "Access allowed."

Hobbs went over to open the box and frowned "You have GOT to be kidding me."

"What is it?" Dom asked

"A contract, offering an obscene amount of money to take out a target. Tells them who and where to find them..Lisa must have found out and locked them out so they couldn't find the target. " Hobbs said more to himself.

"Who's the target?" Letty asked

Hobbs handed over the contract to Dom so he could see for himself. Letty and Brian looked too.

Right there in clear writing was the name..a name that meant a lot to Dom but it was a dead end. Vince was already dead, even if these guys had found Vince when he was alive they couldn't have taken him. He handed the contract back to Hobbs "All this over someone who's already dead..." Dom shook his head.

Two hours later:

Maddy, Dom and Letty were back at home, Hobbs had gotten the details from Maya and Maddy about what they'd seen and what they'd done while they had tried to keep out of sight. There would be no consequences for their of the girls, at least not over the two men they had killed. Hobbs was going to lie and say that he took out Steven down in the boiler room, and the Principal said he would confess to bashing Olsen's head in. No one else had to know the girls were involved. Or about what they had done.

But Dom knew this was something they would never forget and something that could very well changed them forever.

Maddy didn't seem as child like as she was when she left this morning, Dom was actually upset by that. She'd probably lost the last of her innocence today when she killed Olsen.

And Maya? Maya hadn't looked at Maddy the same since leaving the school. She'd seen a dark side of Maddy that she never knew was there and it scared her a little but it was also a comfort. Because Maddy had taken a risk to save her, just like she had taken a risk to save Maddy. But Maya hadn't faced it head on, she had done a sneak attack...Maddy had gone in head first winging and won.

Maddy had once told Maya that she had a lot of pent up anger over the death of her mom, but Maya had never seen it until today.

That night things were quiet at the dinner table and Maddy was more then ready to go to bed when she was done. She went up to her room and at first lay there for a while, but soon exhaustion overtook her and she went to sleep knowing tomorrow had to be a better day.

TBC...

Note: I may jump ahead a few years in the next chapter. Also I know that was long but I hope you guys liked it.


End file.
